Líder
by RainbowSheep say oink
Summary: Porque nadie sabía tan bien como ella el motivo por el cual quería ser un líder (Kanaya & Karkat)


Líder  


_Kanaya centric_

Disclaimer: Homestuck no me pertenece, si lo fuera nadaría en una tina de oro... (?) Este fanfic es un regalo para Mary, gracias por ser mi amiga.

* * *

Nadie sabía cuanto deseaba convertirse en alguien que fuese importante, en alguien que sin importar sus orígenes fuera respetado por el resto de los de su planeta. Él quien siempre parecía no encajar a su alrededor, él quien lo único que quería era pertenecer a un lugar, a quien siempre rechazaron, a quien hacían sentir tan mal. Él solo quería mejorar su hogar. Siempre me había parecido una obsesión, el hecho de que él estuviera tan ansioso por liderarnos. Yo no entendía ese deseo por liderar, no comprendía eso que sentía, si lo hubiera hecho… ¿Las cosas estarían mejores para él?

Karkat es un pobre niño, no encaja en ninguna parte y nunca le he visto con amigos, sé que Sollux y Gamzee son sus amigos, pero sé que ninguno de ellos le conoce de la misma forma que yo. Quizás porque yo he sido su consejera y porque yo he visto las lágrimas derramarse, porque sé que se preocupa por nosotros, por todos, incluso si algunos ni siquiera le han dado motivos para ello. Es un buen troll, realmente se preocupa, me pregunto porque los otros no se dan cuenta de eso. Los primeros días la presión que sentía era enorme, se sentía demasiado cansado, nervioso y sobretodo inseguro, porque sabía que no era suficiente para el resto. Yo entendía la presión que estaba sintiendo, pero me temo que el resto ni siquiera había notado lo difícil que era para él, para alguien con su color de sangre.

Fueron días difíciles, sus lágrimas se amontonaban con rapidez en su rostro. No las veía, él nunca me dejo verlo, pero le escuchaba. Siempre le escuche, siempre quise abrazarle, pero él siempre me dijo que no. Que no quería contar con nadie. Con el tiempo, siento que el resto fue dándose cuenta, comenzaron a escuchar su llanto por las noches, cuando él creía que nadie le escuchaba. Nadie entendería lo que para él significa ser el "líder", no creo que a él le importe si le entendían o no, solamente necesitaba sentir que lo era y que los demás le necesitaban.

Lo cierto es que nunca nos matamos, debido a su presencia. Había muchos conflictos, demasiados, especialmente entre Vriska y Eridan, aunque Eridan era principalmente por el que había tantos problemas. Era casi tan destructivo como Karkat, pero nunca supe hasta que nivel, porque pese a que también hablaba con él, lo cierto es que siempre me preocupe más por el estado mental de Karkat, demasiada presión, demasiados miedos, demasiado, simplemente demasiado. Karkat era muy sensible, aunque se escondía en su caparazón, como una tortuga.

Siempre le gustaron las historias sobre el sufridor, yo sabía que quería descubrir su destino, que al ser su descendiente tenía la sangre de hacer algo importante, el mismo se presionaba más que otros. Y yo, yo tenía esa extraña pesadilla sobre la madre del sufridor abrazándole mientras se desangraba. Porque ella era mi antecesora y, si Karkat era el del Sufridor, entonces tarde o temprano yo tendría que abrazarle y esperar a que sus ojos se cerraran debido a toda la sangre que fluía de él. Me asusta mucho la idea de perderle. Demasiado. Sé que no lo ha notado, pero tan pronto me habla de esos deseos que tiene, me da miedo que alguien le maté y entonces… Yo no sé que haría sin él.

Decir que no he querido sobreprotegerle, es una mentira, porque lo único que he conseguido pensar, durante años es que me gustaría protegerle… Que en el momento en que quiera salir de su caparazón, que lo protegeré. No me importa quien le lastime, yo haré que pagué. No sé como explicarlo… Es un sentimiento nuevo, es un sentimiento completamente nuevo y puro… Porque no es que lo ame, nunca he amado a nadie, es que lo quiero demasiado, como a un hermano. Ese lazo extraño y humano que no suelo entender, pero es eso lo que siento por él.

Entonces, las cosas comenzaron a empeorar, todo comenzó con el momento en el que Vriska mató a Tavros, la primera en enterarse fue Terezi y Karkat le había dicho que no reaccionara de ninguna forma, que la justicia llegaría, pero es usual, nadie le hace caso a Karkat, nadie. Supe que era un mal augurio, especialmente cuando apareció Eridan y enloqueció, sé que Karkat salvó mi vida porque estaba muerta y después viva, sé que eso fue mucha presión para él, porque antes de que se diera cuenta, Gamzee había enloquecido, todos enloquecieron y él no sabía que hacer para mantener el control. Había tocado su limite tras la conversación que tuvo con Gamzee, no sé de que habrán hablado pero sé que fue algo que le dejó en shock, porque parecía que estuviera a punto de comenzar a llorar.

Eso me enfureció tanto, que lo primero que hice fue desgarrar a Eridan. Quizás no fue inteligente, porque después de todo yo también le lastimé. Yo también le hice creer que había sido su culpa todo ese derramamiento de sangre. No sé que tanto daño se habrá hecho mientras yo estaba lejos, quizás en ningún momento lo sepa del todo. Yo quería hacerle lo mismo a Gamzee, pero él no quería perder a mas personas y terminó convirtiéndole en su moirail, aunque no estaba seguro de los sentimientos exactos que Karkat sentía por Gamzee, al menos no lo supe en ese momento.

Luego fue peor, si depresivo era una palabra que usaba antes para Karkat, no se que palabra debería usar ahora que sé que si esta siendo depresivo, pero no sé de que forma tratarle, estamos encerrados en el meteorito y pocas veces le he visto salir de su habitación, las pocas veces que me lo cruzó, solo menciona que lo siente por el cáncer y que debería haber muerto él. Sé que tanto Gamzee como Dave (que no se lleva muy bien con Karkat) están preocupados por él. Pero, no estoy segura de que Karkat haya notado ese detalle. También solía disculparse cada vez que nos veía.

En ocasiones, contra lo que me gustaría, se quedaba con Gamzee en su habitación y se podían escuchar los llantos y las disculpas, sé que ese payaso hacía lo mejor para calmarle, porque siempre se iba hasta entrada la noche, tras tranquilizar a un ya durmiente Karkat, sinceramente, no pensé que las cosas empeorarán. Pero debí haberlo hecho. Había estado ocupada entablando lazos con Rose, que no me había dado cuenta de las muchas cosas que habían cambiado a mi alrededor. No quiero pensar todo lo que me necesito cuando Gamzee le dejo.

No me enteré hasta tiempo después, por medio de Rose, quien me había contado que Terezi había botado a Dave para irse con Gamzee y no sé que más sobre descendientes. Karkat había estado solo, sufriendo y yo no me venía a enterar hasta ahora, ¿eso me convertía en una mala troll? Esperaba que no, porque lo cierto es que él no se merecía algo como eso. Antes había tenido muchos motivos para deshacerme del payaso, pero Karkat me había convencido de que no tenía que haber más pérdidas. Pensé que era cierto lo que decía, aunque se estuviera volviendo loco solo. Había intentado volverme más apegada a él, pero tenía miedo de que mi abandono prematuro le volviera loco, ¿qué haría yo si no puedo ayudarle? Sé que estaba pasando por muchas cosas, la mitad de los nuestros habían muerto, Sollux no estaba con él y estaba atrapado en un meteorito con dos amigos que le habían traicionado, conmigo y dos humanos. Ni siquiera le agradaban, Dave o Rose.

Quizás Dave si, porque según sé habían estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos, pero tampoco confiaba precisamente en él, supongo que solamente hablaba con él porque el hecho de no hacerlo sería como darse un tiro de lo solitario que había estado, últimamente. También veía más películas, tanto que fueran las cómicas ironías que veía Dave o repetir una y otra vez sus películas románticas, en general trágicas. Así que de todas formas sabía que lloraba a diario, quizás lo diferente es que ahora estaba con Dave, así que no tenía que preocuparme tanto, yo creo que no debía hacerlo.

Muchas veces intenté hablar con Karkat para averiguar si se sentía mejor, en una ocasión le encontré llorando en su cama, decía que lamentaba mucho haber sido tan mal líder como para no poder defender sus vidas y que debería ser él quien estuviera muerto, de poco había servido que su sangre fuera la misma que la del sufridor porque de todas formas eso había conllevado sus muertes. Le abracé durante horas, hasta que dejo de llorar, hasta que se quedó dormido.

No sé que esta mal conmigo, parece que sin importar lo que hago no puedo hacer que las personas cercanas a mi mantengan la esperanza y la fuerza. Rose cayó en la bebida y Karkat se está ahogando en su sufrimiento, lo peor es que al payaso le importa poco si Karkat esta bien o si necesita algo… Eso es triste, porque fue Karkat quien en una ocasión le salvó de la muerte y si por su voluntad no va a hacer nada por él, entonces que lo haga porque le debe una… Aunque dudo que eso funcione en lo más mínimo para hacer sentir mejor a Karkat. Lo dudo.

Y ahora, me pregunto si pude haber hecho más para protegerle, me lo pregunto ahora que su sangre se derrama y mancha mi ropa con una velocidad inquietante. ¿Pude haber hecho más para protegerlo? ¿Para impedir esta situación? Sin embargo, pese a todo el dolor que siento, no me permito llorar. Estuve a punto de dormirme, porque seguramente estaba entrando en una burbuja de sueño, aunque ya había estado en una desde hace rato. Lo que vi, no se trató en absoluto sobre mi, Karkat me había hablado de las burbujas que visitó en las que estaba Eridan sufriendo, pero no me esperaba una en la que él estuviera sufriendo.

—Perdón por ser un pésimo líder… — Murmuraba, acuclillado a mis pies, con una cara cubierta por sus lágrimas rojizas las cuales rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas y sentí tanta pena. Intenté acercarme pero se aferró más a si mismo y sollozó con más intensidad.— Perdón por matarlos a todos. —Me percaté de que sus brazos derramaban chorros de sangre y eso no me hizo sentir mejor, se me rompía el corazón, en pedazos. Debería hacer algo por él.

De alguna forma, no pude más con su rechazo y me eché a su lado, envolviéndole con ambos brazos, completamente acongojada por los sentimientos que estaba teniendo en ese momento, no quería que se sintiera mal, no quería que pasara por un mal momento, sobretodo quería lo mejor para él.

—No te lastimes a ti mismo, Karkat.— Mencioné, presionándole contra mi cuerpo. Poco a poco, comenzaron a aparecer otras siluetas junto a mi. Al primero que vislumbré fue a Gamzee, el auténtico Gamzee no una ilusión de las burbujas.

—Tu eres el mejor, bro.— Mencionó, con su voz ronca, como si fuera difícil o estuviera culpable por la situación en la que se encontraba Karkat, como si hubiera podido hacer algo al respecto.

—Fue divertido.— Mencionó Terezi antes de que me diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, no estuve segura de si era realmente ella o no, pero la verdad era que no me importaba. Estaba perdiendo a Karkat y no quería que se fuera pensando que su trabajo como líder, que su trabajo manteniéndonos vivos había sido malo, porque no lo había sido

—Todo esta bien, KK.— Mi vista giro hacia Sollux. Fue en ese momento en que Karkat dejo de mirar el suelo y comenzó a elevar un poco la vista.

—Estamos bien.— La tranquila voz de Aradia hizo tanto bien en mi como en Karkat, cuyas heridas dejaron de emanar y sus lágrimas frenaron lentamente.

—Nosotros aun te amamos.— La voz de Nepeta, entre las sombras, hizo que Karkat levantará la mirada de prisa y buscará entre el resto a la troll gato, pero ni él ni yo pudimos vislumbrarla alrededor.

—Permanece fuerte.— Equius fue firme, demasiado firme, pero funcionó para Karkat, le gusto escuchar sus palabras, incluso si nunca había tratado mucho con él.

—No te preocupes.— Su voz tranquila y pausada, llena de temblores, Tavros hizo que unas lágrimas se derramaran por las mejillas de Karkat, después de todo fue el primero en caer, el primer amor de Gamzee y alguien a quien su incompetencia no había podido proteger.

—Tu fuiste un gran líder, Karkat.— La voz de Vriska le salvó de la oscuridad, le dejo sorprendido, incluso a mi. Porque ellos dos no se llevaban precisamente bien, el hecho de que ella le dirigiera palabras, debía ser suficiente para Karkat, o eso pensé yo.

—No pude protegerles, no fui un gran nada, quizás solo un gran idiota.— Su voz ardió, estaba demasiado triste. Había fallado, podía sentir su dolor y no me gustaba. Si Karkat nos protegía a todos, entonces yo lo protegía a él. Y yo tuve que haberle cuidado mejor, no darme cuenta de sus problemas hasta que llegamos al límite.

—Todo está bien.— Mencionó Feferi, cuya muerte me había sorprendido a mi, pero para Karkat había sido otra derrota, estuvo por abrir la boca, pero no lo hizo, otra voz se le adelanto.

—Esta bien, Kar.— Su voz fue suave, diferente a lo que habíamos conocido en el pasado.— Éramos destructivos, tu eras bueno, muy bueno. Lo mejor que podíamos tener, pero… Tu sabes que fuimos incontenibles. —Su voz era sincera o a mi me parecía sincera, era tímida y Karkat se había levantado para escucharle mejor.— Esto no fue tu culpa, era algo que iba a pasar. Y gracias a ti fue más tarde de lo planeado. —Sonrió y miró al resto.— Tu has sido el mejor, Kar. Y te lo agradecemos, te queremos. Por favor, no te hundas igual que yo.— Y se terminó.

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaban todos a mi alrededor, discutiendo como siempre. Nepeta, Terezi y Gamzee hablando sobre cuan adorable era Karkat mientras dormía sobre su teclado. Vriska y Eridan discutiendo. Feferi haciendo el tonto con Sollux mientras él hablaba con Aradia. Tavros tomaba fotografías del resto mientras Equius tomaba leche, era una escena extraña y me hizo llorar. ¿Todo había sido un simple sueño? ¿Una premonición del posible futuro que nos esperaba? Tenía miedo… Lo mejor que hice fue lanzarme contra el cuerpo durmiente de Karkat y abrazarle. Aunque se despertó y el resto me miró con extrañeza, pero no importaba, estaba vivo. Todos los estaban.

—Eres un gran líder, Karkat.— Mencioné, ignorando que quería que le soltara en ese momento.— Gracias.

—¡¿Eso a que viene?!— Sonreí y le apreté contra mi.

**Fin**

* * *

Por cada review enviado, una ardillita obtiene una castaña.


End file.
